


We All Gots Dreams

by buttons_n_bose



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Painting, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttons_n_bose/pseuds/buttons_n_bose
Summary: Yeah, you could say Jack Kelly was in love. If you asked, he’d deny it. Scoff at it. Go off on a tangent about the expectations and disappointments and overall ridiculousness of love. But if you stayed quiet, and just watched from afar, it was as clear as day.





	We All Gots Dreams

Yeah, you could say Jack Kelly was in love.

If you asked, he’d deny it. Scoff at it. Go off on a tangent about the expectations and disappointments and overall ridiculousness of love.

But if you stayed quiet, and just watched from afar, it was as clear as day.

At first, Jack tried to convince himself it was annoyance. That’s why he thought about him day and night. That’s why he wanted to be near him all the time. Who did he think he was, sauntering his way into the inner ranks of the newsies with his stupid sweater-vest and his perfect hair and a little brother who could sell twice as many papes? Did he think he could just offhandedly suggest a city-wide strike and get away with it?

Jack was hiding out in Medda’s theatre. Romeo looked like he was starting to suspect something, and Jack just didn’t have the energy to try and dissuade him from setting Jack up with Davey. He disappeared to the back room and inspected the blank backdrop Medda had supplied him with. It wasn’t big enough for a setting, it’d have to be something in the distance. A mountain? The last mountain he’d painted had been torn by accident, so Medda could use a new one.

Jack hummed to himself as he worked, blocking out the noises and thoughts of the outside world and focusing on the gentle strucks of his paint-covered brush.

“Is this Santa Fe?”

Jack’s heart raced at the all-too-familiar voice. He looked up from the snow he was detailing to find Davey inspecting the landscape.

“It’s beautiful,” Davey praised. “Is that Santa Fe?”

“I dunno.” Jack kept painting, wishing his cheeks would stop warming up. “I ain’t never been there.”

“Really?” Davey sat beside Jack, studying his every move. Jack tried not to sync his breaths with Davey’s. “You talk an awful lot about Santa Fe for someone who’s never been.”

“We all gots dreams.” Jack rinsed his paintbrush. “You tryna tell me you don’t?”

“‘Course I’ve got dreams,” said Davey with a laugh.

“Well, well, whoulda thought?” Jack smirked. “Davey Jacobs’ got dreams.”

Davey rolled his eyes and shoved Jack lightly, causing the painter to lose his balance and stop his fall by placing a hand in a pan of green paint.

“Oh! Sorry.” Davey smiled sheepishly, and Jack couldn’t help but laugh.

“You apologize too much.” Jack reached out for Davey’s face, swiping a green streak across his cheek.

“Hey!” Davey grabbed Jack’s wrist, but his unceasing laughter made him too weak to push the hand away. He simply held it against his cheek, leaving Jack’s handprint painted on his face.

Jack didn’t attempt to pull his hand away. This was it. This was his chance.

Chance for what? _Don’t be stupid,_ he chided himself.

“Jack?” Davey’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah?” Jack forced himself to make eye-contact. He was a little disappointed at the lack of fireworks when their eyes met. He knew it: Davey didn’t feel the same way.

And then Davey put his hand around the back of Jack’s neck, and he leaned in, and Jack barely had the chance to realize what was happening before Davey pressed his lips to his. Jack couldn’t remember how to breathe. Davey tasted like strawberries and happiness. Like possibility and hope. He kissed him back without hesitation, his green-covered hand still pressed against his cheek.

When they finally parted, Jack was smiling and Davey’s eyes sparkled.

“You gots no idea how long I wanted to do that,” Jack said breathlessly.

“You were taking too long,” Davey teased.

“Shut up,” said Jack, and he kissed him again.


End file.
